Fireworks
by LittleMissFirebug23
Summary: ::Rewritten:: There's a new girl in town... Cary feels a need to protect her, and it's not going to be easy... After all, she has a secret, and it might just destroy her... Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Azzie here! Well, as many of you may have noticed, the ****original Fireworks was taken down, and I haven't been too happy. Since I doubt that anyone liked that, I've decided to rewrite and edit the chapters, and stuff. And for all you new readers, welcome! I hope you enjoy Fireworks!**

**On to the story :)**

* * *

Fireworks~*~

~*~Chapter 1-Introductions, and Spilled Ice Cream~*~

Joe, Alice, Charles, Martin, Preston, and Cary were walking down the street to Carol's Diner. Cary was chewing on Twizzlers, while making a thoughtful face. After five minutes, he finished the pack, and said,"Chaaaarles, can you buy me an iiiiice creeeam!"

"No. Shut up." Charles replied.

Cary repeated, "Charles, can you buy me an iiiice creaaaam!"

"I said, NO. SHUT UP."

"Chaaaarles, can you buy me an iiiiice creeeam!"

"NO! I'VE ALREADY BOUGHT YOU THREE LARGE PACKS OF TWIZZLERS! YOU DON'T NEED ANY MORE SUGAR!" Charles screamed.

Cary's whining stopped, as he said with a straight face, "If you don't get me an ice cream I'll set your freaking camera on fire, and then tear all of your film up and roll around in it. WHILE LAUGHING. Like a maniac. So you better get me an ice cream. NOW."

Charles sighed. "Cary, why in the world do all of your threats involve you destroying my camera and laughing? Honestly, I thought you would've had a bigger imagination, you being a pyro, and all..."

Cary shrugged and said, "Well, you seem to highly value your camera, but if not, I can insult your mom, or blow up your house..."

Charles shook his head, "You know what, never mind. Here's five dollars. Go rot your teeth out, brace-face."

Ignoring the insult, Cary's face broke into a grin, as he grabbed the money and started skipping ahead. Charles started to massage his forehead as he started muttering about how he was going to strangle Cary one day, as Joe, Alice and Preston started teasing him about how he was the only one who ever had to give Cary money. They all started laughing, and almost ran into Cary, who had stopped skipping, and was standing, staring incredulously at the inside of the diner. "What the hell Cary! Just go buy your ice cream!" Charles said irritably. "What? What are you looking at?"

Cary's eyes were the size of plates, as he said, "Guys, look."

They all leaned over next to Cary and froze, as their eyes took the last thing they ever would have expected. At one of the tables, there was a girl, just sitting there, calmly eating an ice cream.

"Son of a-" Charles started to say, before Cary slapped him in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL CARY!" He yelled.

"What?" Cary asked, innocently.

"You slapped me in my freaking FACE Cary, I have a _right_ to know why." Charles said, still mad.

Cary rolled his eyes, "BECAUSE, she could have heard you!"

Charles shrugged, "So...?"

Cary shook his head, "You are officially HOPELESS with girls."

"Says the guy who can't get one!" piped Martin.

Scowling, Cary whirled around and said, "Shut up _Smartin_, you only get girls because of your leg!"

"At least he _gets_ girls, unlike a certain short blonde I happen to know..." Charles said, looking away.

"Could you all please just SHUT UP! It's kind of awkward standing here, listening to all of you talking about girls, when I'm a girl. OBVIOUSLY." Alice said irritably.

"Sorry Alice..." Cary, Charles, and Martin mumbled.

Alice sniffed, "That's what I thought. Now, are any of you going to go in there and talk to the poor girl, or am I going to have to pick one of you myself?"

"A-Alice? You aren't going to make me go in there, are you?" Joe stuttered.

Alice pretended not to hear him, and said, "So. Since none of you seem to want to step up and _be a man_, I'm going to choose for myself. Cary, since you were the one who saw her first, you get the honor."

Behind her, Joe let out a relieved sigh, as Cary's eyes widened, "Alice? No way!"

"Get stepping. Before I make you." Alice said, emotionlessly.

"Yeah, like _you_ of all people is going to ma-" Cary was cut off, as Alice hopped forward, and pushed him roughly into the diner.

_**CRASH~~~~~**_

-went the diner doors, as a certain blonde boy busted through them, drawing the attention of a girl sitting at one of the tables. Startled, she dropped her ice cream cone onto the table, and after staring solemnly at the mess for a few seconds, sighed, got up, and made her way over to Cary, who was still lying on the ground, groaning. "Umm, hello?" she said.

"WHAT DO YOU WAAANT!" Cary wailed.

"Well, sorry to bother you," she said sarcastically, "but when you made your _big entrance_, you fell pretty hard, and you looked pretty hurt."

Cary sat up, and rubbing his head, said, "Well, getting pushed through a door and landing on your _face_ can do that to someone, believe it or not! Who the hell are you anyway?"

The girl blinked, and said, "Oh, sorry, I'm Azalea. I just moved here from California."

Now it was Cary's turn to blink, "_California_? If you're from _there_, then why'd you move _here_?"

Azalea cocked her head, "What's wrong with here?" She asked.

"Nothing," Cary replied, "It's just... _California_... Wow."

"What?" Azalea asked.

"Nothing!" Cary said defensively.

Azalea made a confused face, and said, "Umm, okay then, I guess... So, now that I have no idea what to say next, I'm just going to leav- OH NO, WAIT!" She suddenly screamed.

Cary jumped, "OH MY GOD WOMAN! CALM YOURSELF!"

Azalea laughed, "Oh sorry, I just remembered something..."

"Well, what is is?" Cary asked impatiently.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Azalea said, looking at him carefully.

"Yes. Tell me." Cary said.

"Are you sure?" Azalea asked, smiling.

"YES! NOW JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" Cary exclaimed.

Azalea blinked. "Well _fine_, you don't have to yell!"

Cary blinked and asked incredulously, "But you were-"

"OKAY!" Azalea yelled. "Secret time!"

"Finally..." Cary muttered.

Azalea leaned in closer to Cary. "The secret... is... that... YOU OWE ME TWO DOLLARS!" she screamed suddenly into his ear.

Cary jumped, "Firstly, _ow_. Second, _how_, in the world do I owe you two dollars? I just _met_ you for crying out loud!"

Azalea made a face, and said as if explaining to an idiot, "When you busted in earlier, you startled me, and made me drop my ice cream!"

Cary shook his head and laughed, "You know what, I give up. You are probably one of the most confusing people who I've ever met."

Azalea crossed her arms, "I really couldn't care less, as long as you pay me."

"Well, dream on sister, I ain't paying you!" Cary said, walking away, to the doors.

Azalea raised an eyebrow, laughed, and said, almost as if to herself, "Too late..."

Cary POV:

I walked out of the diner, and my friends rushed over to me. "So?" Preston asked, "What happened?"

"After Alice pushed me inside, I landed on my face, and she came over, and we just started talking." I replied, "Nothing special."

"What's her name?" Charles asked, as I took out my lighter and absentmindedly flicked it on and off.

"Azalea. Like the flower. Royalty of the garden." I said, not thinking.

"Since when do _you _of all people read flower catalogues?" Preston said.

"Shut UP Math Camp, I don't!" I snapped back, feeling my cheeks heat up. (I was actually thinking about how I forgot to tell Azalea my name, and what hers meant.)

"Then why are you blushing?" Alice said, smiling.

"I am not blushing! Drop it!" I snapped again.

"Whoa, calm down flower boy, don't get your petals in a twist! Anyway, what did she look like?" Charles asked.

Scowling from the flower comment, I answered hotly, "She's right there, see for yourself! Stop being lazy! Maybe that's why you're such a fatass!"

As all the other boys (and Alice) turned to look through the window, I did too, and actually took her in. She had medium length wavy dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. She was about the same height as me. She kind of giggled to herself, (when she smiled, I noticed she had a dimple) and got up and walked to the counter. She smirked, as she took out a familiar looking wallet, and took out two dollars from it. She paid the cashier, and after a few seconds, went back to her table holding a vanilla ice cream. As she started eating, I didn't notice everyone had turned away from the window, and were watching me, watching Azalea. "Hey. If you're done stalking her, we have to tell you something!" Preston said.

"I'm not stalking her!" I protested.

"Then what are you doing?" Preston asked.

"Watching her... eating... ice cream?" I winced.

"As if that's not stalking. Anyway, did you see-" Preston began, before he was cut off by the door opening.

"Hello?" I heard Azalea say.

"Um, hi?" We all said.

Azalea came out and walked over to us. "Oh, there you are. No offense, but you guys kind of looked like stalkers, when you were staring at me through the window. Especially you-" she stopped and pointed at me, "Wait, what's your name? You never said."

"M-me? Oh, I'm Cary." I stuttered.

"Cary. Yeah. When you were watching me eating ice cream, you were REALLY creeping me out." Azalea continued.

"Oh. Sorry." I apologized.

Azalea looked at her watch, "Okay, gotta go. I guess I'll see you around? Well, when you stop stalking me of course."

"Yeah," I said, "See you Azalea."

"Bye Cary." She said, starting to walk away. "Oh, wait, hold on, before I forget, here." She dug in her pocket for a second, then tossed something at me. After I caught it, I suddenly realized...it was my wallet!

"Thanks for the ice cream!" She said, winking at me.

"YOU PICKED MY POCKET?" I cried.

"Oh yeah, I also took about fifty cents in change, but I know you don't mind, do you Cary! After all, you have like seven more dollars!" She said, grinning. "Bye!"

I just stood there in shock, and disbelief. I vaguely heard Alice and Preston laughing at me, but I just couldn't believe that I had had my pocket picked! After a moment, Charles spoke up. "So, Cary, since you have so much money in your wallet, can I have my five bucks back?"

* * *

**Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Comment to tell me! I hope all you new people enjoyed! I'll be staggering the updates, even though the chapters are already written, so I can edit and stuff. If you want to just read the whole thing, just PM me, and I'll link you up to the whole thing. Thanks for reading :)**

**See you soon!**

**~Azzie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Azzie here! I'm back! Anyway, I'm basically just keeping the original chapters, with just some grammar/spelling editing, and a few minor changes. I'm going to try and have a new chapter up every Friday-Monday, which is a lot faster than my usual updates, so be happy XD Okay, enough of me, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

~*~Fireworks~*~

~*~Chapter 2- Reflections, and New Friends~*~

Azalea POV:

I walked away from the boys feeling a lot less confident than I had looked. I may have looked calm, and collected, but inside, I was far from feeling that way. I felt confused. I still didn't know what to think of the town! I had moved here from California in the middle of summer, without getting to say goodbye to any of my friends. I didn't really care about my friends that much though, what I really missed were the familiar surroundings. The small, comfy, coffee shop on the corner. The large, comfy armchairs in the library. And most of all, my old room. My old room may not have been huge, but it was interesting enough. A dresser, next to a desk, which was in turn, next to my bed. Then, all my little tables and shelves covered with random knickknacks. And most of all, the tall bookshelves, with hundreds of books. I loved books. I have so many that I had to keep most of them under my bed, when my shelves ran out of room. Then, my stereo. With all my cds, all of my music. I loved music, more than anything, even more than books. My favorite genres were rock and alternative. Strangely, I found comfort in the loud and strange chords, but my all-time favorite song was "My Sharona", by The Knack.

I started humming the song, and realized that while I had been thinking, I hadn't been paying attention to my surroundings. I looked up, hearing a cricket chirp, and saw the sun setting. Panicking, I looked around, and saw an unfamiliar street. I started walking faster, and ended up even _more _confused than before. Thinking fast, I tried to remember my street's name. Only able to remember the name of the diner I was at before, I started taking deep breaths to calm myself, and saw a girl walking down the street. I walked up to her and asked, "Um, hello, do you know where Carol's Diner is?"

She looked at me carefully. She had short brown hair, and light blue eyes. "Um, yes, I'll show you the way, if you like..."

I gave a relieved sigh, "Thanks, I got really lost."

She laughed and said, "No problem! By the way, I'm Nichole! I haven't seen you around here before have I?"

"No," I replied, "I just moved here yesterday."

"Cool!" she said, starting to walk, "Just follow me."

I followed her. "Earlier... I was at the diner, and met these six people, then started to take a walk, and got lost... So, that's kinda how I got here..." I said.

"Oh my goodness gracious! You met the Super Six!" Nichole cried excitedly.

"The Super Six?" I asked.

"Oh, they're like our town heroes!" She squealed excitedly.

"What did they do?" I asked, now curious.

"A few months ago, this Air Force train crashed, and an alien escaped. It terrorized the town, but they found a way to send it home."

"So, what exactly did they do?" I pressed further.

Nichole made a thoughtful face, "Well, one night, the Air Force evacuated the town, to try and catch the alien, and four of the Super Six went to find it, because it had abducted Alice. On the way, Martin got hit, and his leg was fractured so Charles had to help him. Then, it was only Cary and Jo-"

I interrupted, "Cary?"

"Yes, Cary. He's the pyromaniac of the group. He's obsessed with explosives, and he's a little irritating."

"Are you sure?" I said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

I fidgeted a little, "Well, I met him earlier, and he didn't exactly come across as irritating..."

Nichole squealed happily, "Oh my goodness gracious! You're _defending_ him! Now I'm not the only one in town with an unrequited crush on one of them!"

"Unrequited crush? Wait, what? I don't have a crush on him, I just _met_ him! Wait, who do you have a crush on?" I asked.

Nichole blushed, "I guess I kind of like Preston..."

I blinked, "Preston? Who's that?"

She scowled, "I really hate, how nobody knows who he is! I mean... Oh, wait, look!"

I looked to where her finger was pointing, and I saw Cary walking across the street.

"HEY! CARY!" Nichole screamed, then looked at me, "So, I guess since Cary's here, I can leave. He'll show you home, and you can see how annoying he is!"

Before I could protest, she had ran to meet Cary, and after explaining what she wanted him to do, winked at me, and started running back the way she had come.

* * *

Cary POV:

I was walking home, when suddenly a girl screamed my name. I didn't really know her that well, but as she ran over, I remembered who she was. Before Charles, Joe, Alice, Martin, Preston and I had known each other, she had been Preston's best friend! After we had all met, he had ditched her to hang out with us! Her name was...

"Nichole, hey." I said, "What's up?"

"Could you walk Azalea here home?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"Azalea? Sure." I said, looking over her shoulder, at Azalea, who was standing there, looking at her feet.

"Great." Nichole said, promptly turning around and running back.

I blinked, and walked over to Azalea who still hadn't looked at me. "Hey." I said, looking at her carefully.

"Hey..." She replied to me.

"Um, I guess I'm supposed to take you home, right?" I asked, as she nodded, "Then, where do you live?"

She looked up at me, smirked and said, "You stalker."

I laughed, and said, teasing, "Yes, I'm going to follow you home and watch you sleep."

She laughed, and I smiled. I didn't know what it was about Azalea, but just being around her made me smile. She shivered, and I looked at her clothing. She was wearing a thin-looking red sweater, over a white shirt, with blue capris, and silver flats. Since she looked pretty cold, I took off my jacket, and held it out, "You're cold." I stated.

"No, it's yours, I'm fine, you'll be cold..." She protested.

Ignoring her, I threw my jacket at her. "I'll be fine. You wear it." In reality, I was cold, but for some reason I felt the need to keep her safe, which included keeping her warm.

Scowling, she put on my jacket. "I would've been fine!"

I laughed, "Sure, whatever you say..."

After a few awkward seconds, Azalea spoke up, "So, can we leave now?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry..." I said, blushing.

She laughed, "It's okay!"

"So, you live near Carol's, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think on Almond Street..." She said, making a thoughtful face.

"Great. Let's go!" I said, offering my arm to her.

She looked at my arm for a few seconds and raised an eyebrow, "You can't be serious."

"What if I was?" I teased.

She stared at me for a few seconds, and I had just begun to lower my arm, when suddenly a large crash sounded, and Azalea suddenly jumped behind me, holding onto my shoulders. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, come on, let's hurry, it's getting dark..." I said, feeling uneasy about the noise we had just heard.

We started walking, Azalea clutching my arm tightly, while casting frightened looks around, at the shadows. "Cary, I'm scared..." She said, shaking.

"It's okay, we'll make it." I reassured her, walking faster.

We continued that way for about three more blocks, before coming across the familiar sign for Carol's. It was about 8:24 pm, and after we got to the diner, we sat down on a bench, and panted. "Azalea, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

She looked at me and lightly blushed, "Yeah, what about you?"

Laughing, I replied, "Yeah. Nothing's more fun than running through the shadows at eight at night, right?"

Azalea groaned, "Oh God, don't remind me of that..."

I glanced at my watch again, 8:31. "You ready to go home?"

She looked a little sad for a second, but said, "Oh, yeah."

"Sorry for taking so long to get you home," I apologized.

"Oh, it's fine, my parents aren't even home right now anyway!" She said brightly.

"WHAT!" I cried, "I just spent at least half a freaking hour trying to get you home, and your parents aren't even there to care!"

She looked offended and said, "Well, you never asked..."

Shaking my head, I just stood there, "I can't believe you..."

She laughed, "Sorry, I would have done the same thing anyway, since I don't know my way around here!"

"It's okay," I laughed, "Anyway, shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Oh, yeah..." She said.

Suddenly I had a crazy idea, "Wait! Since my parents are out of town too, do you want to have dinner together?"

Azalea's eyes widened as she blushed, "Um, s-sorry Cary, but I have to, u-um, set up my room! See you t-tomorrow!"

As she ran to her house, I sighed. I didn't even know why I'd asked her. I didn't even know much about her, other then the fact that I felt a need to protect her, and that she was, in my opinion anyway, the cutest girl I'd ever seen. I sighed, and started walking home. After all, I had some homemade firecrackers that needed to be finished.

* * *

Azalea POV:

After I ran in my house and upstairs to my room, I threw myself on my bed and buried my face in my pillow, blushing. I couldn't stop thinking about what Cary had said... _"Wait! Since my parents are out of town too, do you want to have dinner together?" _ Thinking about how silly he looked then, brought a smile to my face. Thankfully I stopped myself before I started to giggle. I couldn't believe he had asked me that... But then, I felt regretful, as I realized that , maybe, I actually _wanted t_o have dinner with Cary! I stopped myself, no, I just met him, I couldn't _possibly_ like him _already_!

I started yawning, and as I stretched my arms in front of me, I realized that I was still wearing Cary's jacket. I took it off and carefully laid it on my bed. I would give it to him tomorrow. As I started to change, I heard a faint _clang_, and a muffled curse, and went to my window to investigate. As I squinted my eyes, I could just barely make out the figure of a short, blonde boy, rubbing his foot, which he seemed to have hit against the lamppost. I giggled, and saw him start to turn around. He saw me, and I waved at him. He started to blush, and quickly turned around and started walking again. I smiled.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Did you like? Well, just comment in the little box at the bottom, and let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**Next time,**

**~Azzie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back! I'm soooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I'm a week late...NUUUUUU D:** **Haha, but anyway, this one's pretty short, but it's a two-parter, so that's my excuse XD There's some foreshadowing for all you people who've read this already! It's hard to catch it though -_- So...yeah. Lol. PM me if you get it!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

~*~Fireworks~*~

~*~Chapter 3- Fights, and Dangerous Choices (Part 1)~*~

**Cary POV:**

That night I got home late. My parents were still out of town for some convention, so I just went to the fridge and got a tub of mint-chocolate-chip ice cream. I sat down at the table eating out of the tub, and thinking about Azalea, something I seemed to be doing a lot of today. I shook my head, and winced. Brain freeze. I went up to my room after finishing the ice cream, and went to my desk. I took out a key that I had around my neck, and unlocked one of the drawers, which held all of my explosives. At least, the ones that couldn't fit in my backpack.

I took out a sparkler, lit it with my lighter, and put it in a special holder I had made. I put it next to my bed, as I got ready to sleep. After, I laid in bed, watching the sparkler, and fell asleep, dreaming of silver, blue, and white lights.

* * *

**Azalea POV:**

I woke up the next morning to birds singing. As I groggily got out of bed to look outside, I heard something fall off my bed softly. When I looked, I saw that it was Cary's jacket. I picked it up, and put it back on my bed. When I looked at the clock, I saw the time, and my eyes widened. It was almost 1:34 pm! I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower, and afterwards, brushed my hair, until I was able to comb through it with my fingers. I chose black jeans, and a tight black shirt, with white graffiti on it, and put a headband with a black sequined bow on it. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, black was a pretty good color on me. _Not as good as green did, though_, I thought. _Where did that come from? _I frowned. Ignoring the small voice nagging me to think about that random thought, I started down the stairs.

I grabbed my keys off the tray next to the door, and clipped them to my belt. As I walked outside, I heard the bells on my voodoo doll key chain jingle, and I smiled. I felt like I was back in California. Confident, calm, and with an edge. Of course, that all changed when I looked around and saw an old lady walking her dog. My face fell, and I sighed. If I had been back home, that old lady would have been my best friend, Kelly, walking towards me smirking, and saying, "God Azalea, what took you so long!" I sighed again, and the old lady looked at me. "Well, you seem sad. In my opinion, you should take that outfit off. All that black is affecting your attitude." My mouth fell open. At least the stereotyping was the same as California. I shook my head, and walked down the street.

I decided to actually pay attention today, so I wouldn't get lost again. After I got bored looking at all the houses, I decided to go to the diner. As I got closer to the eatery/ ice cream parlor, I heard muffled yelling. I looked through the window as I got closer and saw Cary and a... well, kind of ..._chubby_ boy yelling at each other.

Cary POV:

I went to the diner to meet up with the gang, (and yes, to possibly run into Azalea) and saw Charles with his hair slicked back, and a confident look on his face. "What's the occasion fatty?" I cooly said, as I slid into the booth across from him, next to Preston, and laid my backpack on the floor.

"Don't call me that Cary!" Charles said, the confident look disappearing, to be replaced with a scowl.

"Why not, after all, I'm just stating a fact." I retorted, smirking.

Surprisingly, Charles seemed to take it harder than usual, and stood up, slamming his palms on the table, making the cups rattle. "You know _what_, Cary? I've just about had it up to _here_, with your little jokes." When he said here, he raised his hand his hand until it was level with his head.

"God Charles, now you're starting to sound like my mom!" I smirked, leaning back. I looked calm, but inside, I was a little nervous. I had never seen Charles get _this_ mad before.

"What, is your _problem_ Cary! Don't you have _any_ respect for _anyone_! There is something seriously _wrong_ with you! I mean, I don't even know why I can still bear to _talk_ to you!" Charles screamed in my face.

"Whoa, back _off _man, take a chill pill or something! _No_, why don't you go eat a doughnut. After all, we all know you dream about them." I said, rudely.

If I had been smarter, I wouldn't have said that. I should've backed off, and apologized. Instead, of apologizing and cooling Charles down, I insulted him, again. And by insulting him, I had crossed an invisible line. Charles grabbed the front of my shirt, and started shaking me, all the while saying unintelligible threats and insults. I clenched my teeth, and pushed Charles away, hissing through my teeth, "Don't you dare put your meaty _mitts_ on me, you disgusting, bloodthirsty, MENACE!"

After a few seconds of heated silence, Charles and I slowly got out of the booth, and faced each other in the middle of the diner, next to the counter, showdown style, I noticed, smiling to myself.

"What are you laughing at now!" Charles growled at me.

"Nothing worth telling you," I smirked meanly at him, "You wouldn't be able to understand it. You know, they say that sometimes, people with big heads, have very, very small brains. Perhaps you're one of those..."

That was it. Charles seemed to snap, and any sense he may have had, simply evaporated. He pushed me down to the ground, hard. After getting up, I calmly brushed myself off, and walked to my backpack. I unzipped the pocket that held my most dangerous explosives. And by dangerous, I mean, life-threatening. I didn't care what happened to Charles. Frankly, I didn't give a damn. All I wanted, was to get him OUT, of my life. I took out my lighter, and the explosives, and heard Joe gasp, seeing the explosives I'd chosen. "Cary... Please, think about what you're doing... Do you really want to hurt him _that_ much?" Joe pleaded with me. I didn't look at him. If I had, I probably would've backed out. So I didn't. I ignored all their pleas, finally getting up, explosives in one hand, lighter in the other. I smiled darkly, saying, "Goodbye, Charlie-boy."

* * *

**Well? How was it? Sorry about the little cliffie here at the end though XD One week and it'll be up though! If I get a lot of reviews I might be prompted to upload sooner...Hint hint. *eyebrow wiggle***

**Hehe. That's all for now, folks! LOONEY TOONES MOMENT! MEH. But please review and favorite/alert, and I'll see you all next week!**

**With firecrackers,**

**~Azzie :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohaidere. I'm back! Sorry sorry sorry for leaving for so long! D: I had a bunch of stuff that came up...kinda. Fine. I forgot. I'M JUST LAZY, OKAT? Hehe. But anyway, really, sorry for leaving you all hanging for such a long time, and here we go! Hope you all enjoy! On to the story~!**

* * *

~*~Fireworks~*~

~*~Chapter 4- Fights, and Dangerous Choices (Part 2)~*~

_Flashback~~~_

_I ignored all their pleas, finally getting up, explosives in one hand, lighter in the other. I smiled darkly, saying, "Goodbye, Charlie-boy."_

* * *

**Azalea POV:**

I watched the fight from outside, from Cary and Charles in the booth, to Cary and Charles standing, to Charles pushing Cary, to Cary holding the explosives. I watched, as Cary flicked his lighter on, and brought the flame closer, and closer, to the wick of the explosives, all the while smiling like a lunatic. I looked at the booth, and saw one of the boys looking at me. I watched as his mouth moved, and his lips formed a word. _Please_. I nodded to show that I understood, and ran to the diner entrance, throwing the doors open, and started to run towards Cary, kind of like they do in movies. However, after I thought that, I seemed to jinx myself, and of course, I tripped and fell flat on my face. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. "Umm, I totally meant to do that."

I looked at Cary, and saw him making a confused expression. The explosives were about an inch apart. I got up, and walked, this time, to him. I gently took the explosives out of his hand. "I'm just going to be taking these away from you now, so if you don't mind..."

After I took the explosives from him, he fell to his knees. I went to go put the explosives away, and heard the fat kid saying, "That's right, cry. That's what you get."

I whirled around and gave him my death glare, abruptly silencing any future taunts from his mouth. I went back to Cary, and saw tears dripping down his face. "Oh. My. God. I'm _so_ sorry about taking your explosives! I didn't think you'd mind! Oh my God, you're still crying!" I quickly stammered.

Cary looked at me and wiping his face, smiled, "No, it's not your fault, I'm just in shock. A _lot _of shock."

The fat kid spoke up, "Well, _good_! Serves you right!"

I glared at him again, "Will you _please_, just, shut UP!"

He fell silent again, and I went to try to put the explosives away again. I opened his backpack. "Oh. My. God. How many explosives do you _have_ in here!"

I heard him say from where he was kneeling, "Oh, um, I don't know off the top of my head, but I'd have to say... I think, fifty?"

I shook my head. "I thought Nichole was _joking_ when she called you a pyro..."

"Nope!" Cary cheerfully said, "I'm a pyromaniac, and proud of it!"

I laughed and shook my head. "I can't _believe_ you..."

"Well, sorry! I can't help it! You can't try and change me!" Cary said.

I laughed slightly and shoo my head as I sifted through his bag, and was amazed by the sheer amount of explosives that could be fit in a backpack. I felt someones hand cover mine, and move it gently out of the way. "Let me do it." Cary said, reaching around me. I felt myself start to blush and I started to get out of the way. "No, it's fine." he said, finishing the job that it had taken me so far, seven minutes to start, and finishing it in only a few seconds. He moved over, and we solemnly looked at each other for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

"Why are we laughing!" I said, gasping.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Cary screamed.

All of a sudden, we both stopped, and looked everyone at the booth, who were staring at us, and then at each other again. After looking at each other, we started laughing. Again.

* * *

**Cary POV:**

After Azalea and I had finally stopped laughing, I got up and cleared my throat, and tried to straighten my face, which kept on twisting into a goofy smile. After I finally succeeded, I turned to Azalea. "So, _ahem,_ these are my friends. This is Joe, Alice, Martin, and Preston-"

She cut me off, "Preston? Oh, Nichole's friend?"

I smirked as Preston went red. "Nichole...And I, aren't really on...Speaking terms, at the moment..."

Azalea went red too, "Oh, sorry... She just, talked about you... So I assumed-"

Preston's eyes widened, "She talked about me! What did she say!"

Azalea made a thoughtful face, "Well... She said that-"

I interrupted. "Hello! I'm still here!"

Preston made a serious face and said to Azalea, "You will tell me _everything_. Later."

Azalea gave him a mock salute, and said teasingly, "Got it captain!"

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, as I was saying, that's Preston, or _Math Camp_, as he _loves_ to be called, and also, Martin simply _adores_ being called _Smartin_."

I heard Preston protest, as Martin whined, "I do _not_, Cary! I told you to stop calling me that!"

She laughed, and I couldn't help but smile. Then, I remembered something unpleasant, "Oh, and the fat kid over there is Charles."

She sneered at him, "Oh, _that's_ your name, is it?"

He smirked at her, "Yeah, got a problem?"

She smiled demurely, "Actually, yes. However, not with your name, but with you."

He sneered at her, "Well that's just great, but I really don't care." He started walking away from Azalea with his hands in his pockets. I looked at Azalea, and when she saw Charles turn away from her, I saw a temporary flash of insanity in her eyes. Uh-oh. I actually kind of pity Charles now, and that's really bad, considering that I tried to kill him earlier.

"Charles. Heeey, Charles!" Azalea said, coming behind him, pulling her fist back.

As Charles started to turn around, I saw Martin cover his eyes, and I smirked. Charles turned around and saw Azalea. "What the-"

That's all that he got out before Azalea slammed her fist into his eye. As he brought his hands to his eye, she punched him in the stomach. Then, as he bent down, groaning, she kneed him in the face. His head flew up, and she roundhouse kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the floor, and she turned around, smiling, and said, "Ice cream anyone?"

* * *

Azalea POV:

"Ice cream anyone?" I said, smiling, trying to play the violence off, because, honestly, I had no clue where it came from. I looked around the room and saw everyone looking at me. The tall kid, Martin, had his hands over his eyes and was shaking, Joe, Alice, and Preston were sitting there with their mouths open, and Cary was standing there, surprisingly, grinning from ear to ear. He started clapping, slowly, and I smirked and bowed, like I had just performed a piano piece, rather than beat the crap out of someone. I started walking towards Cary, when I felt something grab my ankle.

I looked down and saw Charles's hand. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Could you please get off of me?"

Charles raised his head, "Not a chance."

I sighed, and jumped in the air, twisting around, and landed on his wrist. I heard a crack. It shouldn't have broken his wrist, but he tried to pull me down, which meant that I'd landed a little harder than I had planned. Oops. As he let go, and cradled his wrist, I leaned down, until I was level with his ear, and hissed, "Let this be a lesson, you mess with me or my friends, and I mess up your face. Or basically any other body part, as you should know, but the meaning is the same."

I got up, smiling brightly again, and walked to Cary. "Okay. I'm done."

He shook his head and smiled, "If you can fight like_that_, then why were you scared in the alley last night?"

I pouted, "I'm scared of the dark..."

He laughed, "Figures."

Now that all the excitement was over, I realized something. "I'm hungry Cary!" I whined.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really. You just beat a guy up _and_ stopped me from killing someone, and you're _hungry_!

"Dude. I woke up an hour and thirty minutes ago. I haven't eaten all day. I want food." I explained.

Cary sighed, "Fine, I'll pay." He dug in his pocket for a few seconds, "What the... I can't find my wallet!"

I blushed, "Sorry..." I said, holding his wallet up. "It's sort of a habit now..."

" Why am I not surprised."

Yeah. I think I was going to like it here in Lillian.

* * *

**Yay! Another** **chapter down! Hah. So, how was it? By the way, Azalea may seem like a Mary-Sue at first, but just give it a few more chapters. M'kay thanks. But really, please review! It provokes me to update! And I think I may set a bar for reviews. I'll update at, hm, 5? That's low. So yeah! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**See you all soon!**

**~Azzie :)**


	5. NOTE

Hey, everyone!

It's me, Azalea. I'm so sorry about my not updating this...like...at all.

Life's been really busy, and I just didn't have the time. Even though...this whole thing is already written. Omg. I really have no excuses.

However, after reading this whole fic, I've realized how horrible it is. I can honestly say I'm baffled as to why people actually liked this. Seriously. Just...ew.

But I'm rewriting Fireworks, and by rewriting, I don't mean that crappy grammar and spellcheck stuff.

Like, major revisions. I'm going to change most of the scenes, mess with the plot, add some freaking FLAWS to Azalea...yeah. Stuff like that.

If anyone's interested, I'll have the link to the whole of this story in my bio. I uploaded the whole thing onto AO3. But...not here.

Heh. I'm really great at this.

But yes. That is all.

Thank all of you for your support for this fic, and I hope to see you all when I rewrite!

~Azzie


End file.
